


Haikyuu Confessions: Prove Me Wrong

by jheyr



Series: Haikyuu Confessions [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: HAIKYUU CONFESSIONSA confession page for all characters in Haikyuu.A series of letters from anonymous senders."There is always this one person who will prove us wrong that ideal types or standards when it comes to love is useless."AU. Gender-bender. Random.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lame writing. Still, I want to write even though I'm not that much satisfied with the outcome.

_I do not like him._

I do not like the way he dress. I do not like the way he moves. I do not like his attitude. I do not like his recklessness. I do not like his scheming personality. I do not like what he does with his idiotic bro.

He is known as a provocation expert. His attitude often times do not sit well with others but for some reason, he somehow gets away with whatever he does. His appearance is unkept, with his all-too familiar bedhair. He always goofs around with his bro who can never volume down his voice. He is the cool kid everyone wants to be.

Appearance and action-wise, we are the complete opposite.

I am the kind of person who is dressed properly. I get irritated easily especially to those who work hard at something so trivial. I may have an antagonistic attitude but I know my place as a person. I am hard to approach and I mute the world through my headphones.

He is a social butterfly. I am a wallflower.

Despite his personality, he is intelligent. He sometimes cut class just to goof off with his bro but sometimes, too, he attends classes with the half-hearted persuasion of his introverted bestfriend. Despite his habit of cutting class, he catches up with the lessons quickly. He is also handsome --- tall, dark, and handsome plus the bed hair. For that reason, he has a lot of admirers, be it from our university or from other universities.

_I don't like him at first._

One day, before I went home, I saw a book in our classroom. I was just planning on leaving it there but curiousity got the best of me. I held the book in my hand and opened it to see whose book it was. But a piece of paper slipped out of the pages when I scanned it. It was a well-drawn sketch of myself. I had my glasses, hair in a ponytail with the usual black ribbon as my hairtie, my headphone rested on my shoulders and my iPod in hand. At one look, I really know it was me because of how well it was drawn. My name was also written in bold letters at the bottom of the paper.

I fought the urge to smile but I allowed my lips to twitch a bit. Someone actually took the effort to draw me.

The next day, before he could leave the classroom, I stood up and called his attention.

"Hey."

Him and his cat-like bestfriend stopped.

"I'll wait for you outside," his bestfriend excused.

I gave him his book back and his reaction surprised me. His eyes were wide as he gripped his book tightly. He slowly met my gaze and asked me, "Did you saw something inside?"

"If you are talking about the drawing of me, then I did."

He uncharacteriscally averted his gaze, as if he was embarassed. He cleared his throat. "Oh."

I was about to leave the classroom but I was stopped when he said, "I like you."

I turned my head to him and calmly asked, "Why?"

It was as if he tried his best to stay nonchalant. He grinned. "I like you ever since the first time I saw you. Can we date?"

"No." And I left the classroom.

I answered no because I do not find him sincere. I may be anti-social and antagonistic towards others but I am also a normal girl who wants someone who is sincere. My standards are not as shallow as others who judge people just by their physical appearance.

A week after, there was a difficult math problem written on the whiteboard. Our professor challenged us to answer it. It was hard and I gave up trying to solve it. No one volunteered even when our professor told us that the person who can answer the question will be exempted in the next quiz.

That was until he stood up and volunteered. The girls in the class gushed at how cool he was to volunteer. He walked to the whiteboard and held the whiteboard marker in his hand. Before he faced the math problem, he turned to our professor.

"It's okay for me not to be exempted in the next quiz, sensei." He glanced at me momentarily before he grinned. "As a prize if I can answer the question, can I have a date with someone here instead?"

The classroom was in an uproar of whistles and squeals. I kept calm and went back to trying to solve the problem. I mentally rolled my eyes at how he loves to be the center of attention.

My hand stopped when I heard my name called by him. I looked up and looked at him.

His grin was still plastered in his lips. "I want to have a date with you."

I did not respond despite how everyone was looking at me. My silence made his grin falter and I saw him gulp before he answered the math problem in the whiteboard.

He put down the marker on the teacher's table and looked at our teacher expectantly.

"Correct."

He smiled and glanced at me. I ignored him but what I can't ignore is the murmurs of my classmates around me. I tend to mute all their nonsense talking but they see me as someone who can't even grant one person's wish. They are all siding with him and did not care about what I felt at the least.

Class ended and I arranged my things at my usual pace. I left the classroom but he called me in the hallway.

"Please."

I turned to him. "N--"

"Just one date."

The thought that he must only be playing with me crossed my mind.

He looked serious. "I may not look sincere to you but I really like you."

"BRO! IT'S LUNCH! LET'S G---" His loud bro bestfriend stopped mid-sentence when his eyes landed on me. "I'll go ahead. Um, GOOD LUCK, BRO!"

I turned back to him and saw how he sighed in relief when his best bro left. "That owl." He looked back to me, expecting my response.

"There are several things I do not like about you."

He grinned. "I know. But that won't change my feelings about liking you."

I was confused because there are several people who like him but why me? Of all people, why me? What did he, a social person, see in an anti-social like me?

"Okay," I said. "Just one date."

I clearly said just one date but he proved me wrong. He showed me that he is more than just someone who is provocative. He proved me wrong that first impressions do not last long. There is more to him and I saw everything he is as a person.

Slowly but surely, he broke down all of the walls I built to guard myself. I slowly opened myself to other people other than my childhood friend who encouraged me that he is a good influence to me. I do not get it but I once thought that we do match each other despite how we are the contrast of each other.

Another date followed and I was surprised that he is all dressed up (he still have his hopeless bedhair), very different from our first date which he just dressed just the way he is.

"I know this is different from our first date but during that date, I did not tried to change myself for you to like me. I believed that you would like me just the way I am so I showed you who the real me is during that one date." He held my hand as he smiled at me. "You saw all of my side, whether it may be the shitty side, cheesy side, romantic side, or idiotic side. And I did not regret showing you who I really am."

His smile widened despite how I felt his hand shake in my hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart was beating so fast, it was all I could hear in my ears. "Yes."

He was so surprised that he hugged me very tightly. I let myself smile as I hugged him back. He held me at arm's length and leaned forward for a kiss. I grinned mischievously before I stopped his lips from going further with my index finger.

"I do not like you at first."

He removed my finger from his lips and he smiled. "Now?"

I averted my gaze and willed myself not to blush. I turned back to staring at him and honestly told him, "I love you."

He blushed and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. "I love you, too."

There is always one person who will prove us wrong about how we see things. There is always one person who will make us look at the world at a different perspective. There is always who will worm their way into our hearts and stay there for good. There is always one person who will make us improve ourselves for the better.

There is always this one person who will prove us wrong that ideal types or standards when it comes to love is useless.

He proved me wrong. I'm glad he did.


End file.
